yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Returning to Jafar's secret lair/A plan for Jafar's revenge/Merlock's first wish
Here is how Jafar makes his plan and Merlock makes his first wish in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Meanwhile, Merlock and his lackeys snuck into Jafar's secret lair. Abis Mal: So, this is his lair? Merlock: Yes, Abis Mal, we were in league with Jafar back then. Jafar: (inside the lamp) So, how close are we? Merlock: Very close, Jafar. And not a moment too soon, they finally came to Jafar's lair. Merlock: (rubbing the lamp) We're here, Jafar. Jafar: It's about time. It was getting hot. How very like Iago. He's lost no time endearing himself to those in power. But Mickey and his friends will fit in perfectly with my plan. Abis Mal: What kind of plan are you guys going for anyway, Merlock? Merlock: Well, I recommend letting Jafar take the lead on this. Magica De Spell: But what about that backstabbing parrot? Jafar: Iago will have to wait for now, Magica. (appearing into human form from flames in candles with evil shadows) I'm arranging a little surprise for Aladdin. (to Merlock) And you, Merlock, will be in charge of capturing the rest of Mickey Mouse and his little friends. Merlock: It will be my pleasure, Jafar. Now, allow me to make my first wish. Jafar: Yes? Merlock: I wish for Mickey Mouse and his friends to be captured in do time. Jafar: Your wish is my command. So, Jafar makes ready to grant his wish as Merlock make ready for his plan. Abis Mal: (grabbing the lamp back from Merlock) Okay, Jafar. For my second wish, I wish for a golden treasure chest. Jafar: Your wish is my command, Abis Mal. With a zap from Jafar, Abis Mal is now trapped inside a golden treasure chest. Flintheart Glomgold: Seriously, Jafar, just let him out. Jafar: (freed Abis Mal from the chest) So sorry, I thought it was your wish. Prince John: By literaly not trapped in it, but it was fun to see that. (chuckles) As for Aladdin and Jasmine, they were about to enjoy their romantic moment. Genie: Ahh, love. Don't mind us. Aladdin: Yeah, well, this is kind of a special moment. Genie: Right. Got it. Say no more. Enough said. Roger. Over and out. Rolling! Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories. Looking great, Jas. More emotion, Al. Tilt your chin a bit. Iago: What does he have to do to make it clear to you lunkheads?! The show's over. They want to be alone! Break it up! (pushing Genie and Carpet) Jasmine: Are you sure about him? Iago: Move it, Primate! Shoo! Go on! Homer Simpson: (take Abu) You heard him, Abu, Aladdin and Jasmine needed to be alone. Marge Simpson: (as Maggie was about to walk twords Jasmine) Ah, ah, ah, Maggie. We don't want to bother them, they need their alone time. Iago: That takes care of the peanut gallery. If you need me, I'll be lazing about in the lap of luxury. Aladdin: I'm sure about this. So, Aladdin and Jasmine enjoyed their romantic moment together. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225